1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound generating apparatus, a sound detection apparatus, an acoustic sensor, and an acoustic living body measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An acoustic sensor for inducing a sound signal in a living body and receiving the sound signal transmitting through living body is known and an acoustic living body measuring apparatus for inducing a sound signal, receiving the sound signal transmitting through a living body, and analysing the received sound signal, and outputting the analyzed result is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,649 discloses an apparatus and a method for measuring an induced perturbation to determine blood pressure. The apparatus includes an exciter positioned over a blood vessel of the patient, for inducing a transmitted exciter waveform into the patient, and a noninvasive sensor positioned over the blood vessel, the noninvasive sensor configured to sense a hemoparameter and to generate a noninvasive sensor signal representative of the hemoparameter containing a component of a received exciter waveform, wherein the exciter and noninvasive sensor are independently provided and the exciter exists in the air in an inflatable bag.